Reversing Fate
by hp772222
Summary: I thought I was a normal teenager, living a normal life. I was wrong. I've been given the chance to save the world and I can't screw it up. Only, I had thought that this was just a video game. Now I can see it's not. *Connor/OC* Rated T for cussing and gore. *MAJOR SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

**First ever Assassin's Creed Fanfic yay! … Don't be afraid on commenting on any flaws on here, as I'm almost positive that there are sure to be plenty. **

**- Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then my OC! - **

To assume I know everything could most likely be the most life costing action that I've ever partaken in. Well, that and eating fast food while conditioning for the upcoming season of tennis. If my coach ever found out about that, well let's just say the result could be quite horrific. But, that's another less intriguing story for another time. Let's start off with the more action packed, gore filled thriller that seems to hold the interest of people now-a-days shall we? If you can believe it, that is.

My name is Hayden Bristling, and I happen to be 16 going on 17 years old, living a dull boring life (as my friend Steven says anyway). As you know I play tennis, as I mentioned earlier, but I also happen to be probably the laziest young adult to ever be placed on this Earth. Why I'm even in a sport is quite a mystery to me! I consider myself an 'internet addicted bum' as I have really no social life other than playing online video games either on a laptop, or on my X-box. Now you're probably saying, "An X-box isn't the internet! It a gaming console!" But I can justify that statement as the multiplayer portion of the games uses the internet to run off of for its servers, so it might as well be included with my internet addiction I have. Plus, who says I can't include it with the internet?

Anyway, as I've gotten off track … The game I've been playing for a while now is Assassin's Creed III. After playing the game it sparked a massive explosion of emotions in me as I equally loved the protagonist Ratonhnhaké:ton (or Connor as most people call him, cause most people can't pronounce his Native name) who becomes an Assassin to protect his people, son of the antagonist Haytham Kenway Grand Master of the Templar Knights. No not like the Knights of the Round Table kind of deal. These men wanted to be in control of everything claiming it was in the name of peace.

Well as the Templars put it, 'peace through control'. Assassins on the other hand advocate 'peace though freedom' to which Templars believe would induct chaos. Personally through out the game I had hoped that the relationship between father and son wouldn't end with death, but it did much to my disappointment. And that's where my story really takes off …..

I turned the lights on as the credits rolled off the screen of my television. 'Desmond dies! What the hell! That has to be the shittiest way to end the game,' I think as I stand up.

Yawning, I shut the console off fighting off my ever growing weariness. Even though Lee's death had been satisfying to me, Haytham's and now Desmond's deaths were blows to the heart. After all, I had grown quite use to Haytham's sarcastic remarks and orderly attitude and of course Desmond was just Desmond, my favorite modern day assassin!

Connor would always be my favorite assassin hands down, but his father was certainly was not one to forget about either. I wished deep down that they could have had a relationship that would have turned out for the better. A quick glance of my alarm clock and I dashed over to my closet in search of pajamas as it was close to midnight and I still had school in the morning much to my distain.

As I hop around putting the fuzzy pajamas, I managed to shut the now static filled television off and slipped into my cozy bed for some much needed rest. Reaching along the wall, not want to get up, my fingertips pass over the light switch. Then with a flick downwards and the room was surrounded in darkness. Well, it was until a golden glow emitted from a corner of my room. Now, if I had any sense I would have just closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep and ignored the glow, but no I didn't because I was always that curious soul. "Curiosity killed the cat" fits into the situation here quite nicely.

I slowly got up and ventured to the golden light taking care not to have the floor creak alerting my mother of my late night expedition. I would have been skinned if she knew I had stayed up this late on a school night. But, she of course had retired to bed way earlier that night being that she wasn't feeling well. As I reached the peculiar light I pondered what to do. Slowly, I raised my hand to pass though the rays, but the moment I did it felt like I was being rocketing into a black hole. It felt like falling for eternality until I opened my eyes to find I was surrounded by that golden light. It looked like I was standing in a sphere with golden mist being the walls. The walls appeared to be flowing like water, and shimmering as well. As I was about to start wondering around to explore I directed my attention to a figure standing a good distance away.

"Uh … hey you!" I yell out to it. Granted, that could have been a stupid idea, stranger danger after all. The figure turned around and faced me as if I was a guest they had been wait for hours ago. It appeared to have a feminine form, but I couldn't be sure.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked rushed, panic starting to override my system. I wasn't anywhere familiar. The figured laughed softly and floated towards me. Yes, that's right _floated_ towards me. As the person came closer I saw it was in fact female. She stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Hello young one. I've long been waiting for you to arrive." The lady said softly. I glance up at her my eyes narrowing.

"Uh … who are you?" I say trying not to sound harsh. I was almost certain that I had never met this lady in my life. She was freaking hovering above the ground for Christ sake!

"My name is of no importance now Hayden. But, there is something I must ask of you to do for me." She said starting to float away. She raised her hand and beckoned me to follow. I did so rather grudgingly.

"Okay lady, how do you know my name?! And how come you haven't answered any of my questions!" I say growing more agitated. This lady was trying my very short patience. She only smiled.

"I've been watching you for a while now. That is how I know your name. And I haven't answered all of your questions as you talk too much and ask too much."

"I don't talk too much! Well, okay maybe I do, but still … Where the heck am I?" I try to ask. She shakes her head.

"That my dear, I can not answer directly. You are nowhere to be precise, a place between two worlds." She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes.

"Okay I must be having a whacked up dream then." I mutter to myself. I seriously need to go to bed on time.

"You are not dreaming, young one. You are very much awake." I turn my attention back on the lady. Her eyes were once again open. I glanced over her appearance as we both looked at each other. She happened to have a strange head piece on that attracted my attention to first. It appeared to be more like an ancient war time helmet. She also had a plain gown, but she definitely held an aura of power. That I'd give to her. She chuckled as she watched me.

"What do you want me to do? I can hardly do anything right so if this is super important I'm probably not going to be the best candidate for the job, lady." I say truthfully. I seriously didn't want to anything for this chick let alone screw it up!

"No, you won't fail. You're the only hope in stopping Desmond, which will also stop her …." She turned away from me as if she was remembering a painful memory. Desmond? Awh, hell no. This lady had to be nuts. Or, I am a seriously messed up child with a screwed up subconscious sending me dreams about video games now.

"Desmond, as in Desmond from Assassin's Creed? Uh, ma'am no offence, but he's a character from a video game. He isn't real!" I say trying to reason with myself and this lady. She faces me again no amusement present on her face.

"Maybe in your world he is not real as you put it, but there are other universes in which you would be considered the unreal one, Hayden. It is a matter of perception. He is real in his realm, as you are real in your realm. Only, what affects his realm will too affect your realm as well I am afraid." I stop and think about what's happened so far in Assassin's Creed. Pathetic considering I had literally just finished the game a few minutes ago.

"But, he … he saves the world from the flare allowing life as we know it to go on. He dies, but protects the world instead of letting the world burn and having to start again. Oh and lets not forget Juno is a crazy bitch, as she literally used everyone! But, how would any of that affect my world?" The woman sighs and once again closes her eyes only this time she looked stressed and grief stricken.

"Your realm is connected with this other realm in ways not even I know, but this is where I was sent after the last of my life was extinguished and the others of the First Civilization. It seems though I can send you to the past of my realm in hopes that you can prevent the key from landing in Connor's hands allowing Desmond to get a hold of it in the future, thus preventing Juno from enslaving mankind. It is a hope, I and can not guarantee success, but … it is a hope. The only thing left. And I leave it up to you Hayden. You can deny my request and I'll send you back to your realm and this would be a forgotten dream, but if you accept you will save your world and in time mine as well." Desperation was easy to see in lady's eyes. I … I couldn't do nothing. I wouldn't let Desmond die a second time around. Plus, maybe this was my calling to end my boring life.

"If … if I do succeed," I say softly and the woman looks up watching me carefully, "will I be able to go back home? Or will I remain in the past of your realm?" I feel cold as she doesn't reply for what felt like a never ending second. She looks straight into my eyes.

"I do not know, little one. I can not guarantee that either. But, I would try my hardest to get you back. Even if I can not, you would do the world a favor beyond recognition." She sighs once more. Seriously, I am about to nickname her 'the lady of sighs', but can sense she expects me to decline. She looks like she is about to witness the death of all she's ever worked upon.

"Are you Minerva?" I ask as I recall the game once more. She nods. So, even in her 'death' she's still fighting …

"I shouldn't do this," I start off looking down at the floor. Minerva's face falls in disappointment far greater then mine when Connor sliced Haytham in the throat. Just as I was about tell her no I couldn't do it, I think about my friend Steven and all the fun we've had taking about all of our nerdy obsessions everyday for the past 2 years and of course our little gaming 'dates' were we'd try to destroy each other on multiplayer. Then I saw my parents and their loving relationship with me till their divorce. From there I see my mother and all the times we've spent together good and bad. My people and I could be enslaved if I don't help … but I may never return back to that life if I do …. Minutes pass before I make up my decision.

"But, I stand up for doing what's right, and if I don't do this, well then I'm the shittiest person I'd ever know. So, I have to try and stop Desmond from getting the key." I say forcing myself to go through with this. Time to 'man up' as that saying goes. Minerva smiles, a genuine one, and leads me to the center of the area we had been walking in circles around. I tensed up on reflex.

"Relax young one. This is not hurt. Remember, seek out the key and make sure it does not get into the hands of Desmond. Keep it to yourself if you must! Templars and Assassins will want the key, so be cautious of who you trust. I give you my blessing Hayden Bristling. May luck befall you."

"One last question Minerva. Uh, out of thousands of gamers that are most likely able to complete this crazy mission … Why did you chose me?" I look up at her and she was smiling.

"That is a mystery to even myself Hayden. You are more special then what you think you are. Follow your heart and you will succeed." I nod and close my eyes not ready to embark on this ridiculous quest. Composing myself, I opened my eyes to see Minerva maybe for the last time but everything around me once again turned into a golden color. I was falling for a second time; only, this time to a place where I had once thought of it as a game and not a reality.

**There we go! Chapter One! I've wanted to do an AC story for awhile now, but I've just now finally finished the game, so that's why there was a delay …. (I was that slow lazy gamer lol) Mainly 2 of my top 5 characters died and I can't believe that … my 2****nd**** being Haytham and 5****th**** being Desmond … Well, that's why I want to change that! And that'd be the purpose of this Fanfic. I'm gonna reverse fate :P No crappy death for you Desmond! And, Haytham … well I'll find a way to prevent your death as well. Lee's still gonna die though. I never liked him lol. **

**Anywhoooo … leave a review if you want to, or found fault somewhere in the chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you soon! Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

-**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, just my OC**-

**-Also, some of the text is directly from the video game. I don't own that either-**

As I opened my eyes I was in the middle of a market square over looking the harbor of Boston. Don't ask me how, but I knew it was Boston. Maybe because I loved to explore all the alleys and corners while playing, and the harbor happened to be always where I swam to escape the guards when in tough situations. I look around admiring the beauty of old time America. But, the smell was certainly not pleasant. It was the smell of rotting fish, and well … shit.

As I make my way over to blend in with people I notice I'm in robes. Assassin robes to be exact! Only they were black with red cuffs and a blue undershirt. It was intermixed with leather straps holding a short sword and tools within a belt. I had a pair of hidden blades as well. Oh this has to be wrong. I'm no Assassin! I have no training! There also was a necklace which hung the Assassin's symbol interlocked with the Templar cross. That happened to peak my interest. I fiddle around with the necklace glancing around the chaotic shipyard. My doubts were starting to grow on if I made the right decision.

"You lost, ma'am?" A merchant called out as I slowly walked back to where I had opened my eyes thinking on what to do.

"Uh yeah, can you direct me to the edge of the town, sir?" Well, might as well try to find Connor and Achilles. He points to the nearest street and says in rapid speech the directions. It was a blur of rights, lefts, pass certain buildings and find certain landmarks. I didn't catch a single word of it.

"Well, good luck ma'am!" He says cheerfully. He then wheels away his produce in his wagon. I shrug to myself and walk down the mucky snow ridden road that the man pointed at. There was much commotion in the streets that it was hard to walk through without knocking into people.

"Rude!" I mutter as a man rams right into me. He was cadaverous to say least. He reeked worse then streets.

"Bloody hell! Stay out of my way next time, bitch!" He spits in my direction trying to start a fight, but I just continue to walk on. There are more pressing matters to deal with then a pathetic man. I hear yelling and jeering in the distance so I hurried over there. Plus I had no idea what period of time it was during the Revolution. Only as I rush to the next street I run into someone I had rather not meet just yet. Charles Lee.

"Wha-! Watch where you're going woman!" He said angrily.

"Sorry!" I say with my hands up. He studies me for a moment then walks away still staring. I think he might have noticed the necklace. I place it under my shirt, so that it doesn't cause anymore unwanted attention.

"Ugh there are no manners today!" I say to no one in particular. As I look I see I've entered another merchant area where red coats were being yelled and screamed at. Near the read coats stands Haytham Kenway. Just like during … the Boston Massacre! So, I was at the start of Connor's first ever Assassin mission. I pull my hood up, and tuck away my medium length dirty blonde hair, to hide my identity some as I make my way to follow Lee. As he was the man to fire the first shot. I can't believe I was going to try and stop the Boston Massacre! How stupid was I? I'd say 100% today.

Climbing was something I loved to do as a kid, so scaling the nearest building was easy. I see two men, Lee and another running on the roofs getting closer to mob forming below. I dart towards Lee and I see Connor following the other. All I needed to do was tackle him, nothing dramatic. Killing would just direct the Templar attention on me, negatively that is. Also, I have no training to take down a Templar just yet. My 'mission' was just to tackle and run for dear life.

Lee reaches toward his gun as I approach the form from behind. Timing would be critical. Lee reaches up and was about to shoot. From the corner of my eye I see Connor kill the other man before he could shoot. I dart forward and latch on to Lee's waist forcing him forward at great speed. But the surprise attack led him to pull the trigger in surprise.

"SHIT!" I scream as we both fall off the roof. I twist and force myself to land on my side limiting my injuries. Of course those injuries would still hurt like hell. The fighting below had started so it appeared no one else saw Lee and I fall off the roof as the colonist were rushing up to join the mob. Lee groans and tries to stand up to face his adversary. I make myself get up despite the pain before he starts to attack me. Or worse, Haytham! It appears as if he is starting to walk over here. Time to run like I've never ran before. I dart back toward the harbor so I could lose the Templars.

I run into incoming colonist limiting my progress, but I do manage to get there without commotion. It doesn't appear that I am followed, but I am not taking chances. Only as I avoided being caught by Templars I managed to run straight into a certain Assassin mentor.

"Quite a show you did there." He said not looking at me. I don't say anything as his eyes then inspect me carefully.

"Strange, I didn't think there was an Assassin left in Boston. Well, you're a pitiful one at that. Poor training skills as you didn't even land a blow on the man. Your stance could do some work as well… Are you coming or not?" He turned back at me waving his cane forward.

"Uh …"

"You need more training if you want to be a _good_ Assassin! Putting on the robes isn't going to make you unstoppable Master Assassin. You will have to train! Hard, if you want to even make it against the Templars. Now, what were you planning to do with Lee? Kill him?"

"I wasn't planning on attacking him sir. I just wanted to stop him from shooting!" I mumble as I walk forward following the man. He turned back at me once again staring.

"Well, at least you admitted you weren't good. That's a start. You had the advantage though. If you aimed perfectly you could have managed to assassinate a very high ranking Templar."

"Well, yeah I could have, but he could have easily landed a blow on me if he had detected me, and I have no idea how to use any of these weapons as I was never been taught." I retort flashing around my hands with the hidden blades. He snorts then stops at a carriage.

"Well, I take it you do want to be an Assassin correct? Well, your first mission is to find your new partner Connor. He'll need some assistance, as he's almost as pathetic like yourself!" He states a small smile placed on his lips. Yeah, yeah make fun at the noob. Then a more pressing question forms in my mind.

"But, uh he doesn't even know me! Plus, I don't know how to get around Boston, I'll never find him!"

"Track him down. He's your target, and you'll need to learn how to track. Now get." He waved his cane at me and I grudgingly left the old man's side. Great! This'll be so easy! Not.

I climb on top the roofs once again as I wanted an aerial view. Quickly I pass through the massacre site to see dead men and women lying around. Blood is prominent and noticeable on the snowy streets. Much gossip is being conducted by the population as who the suspected criminal was. I run around trying to find that damn hay he hid in for a good 20 minutes to no avail. Finally, I find a possible area where he could be hiding. With a leap down I jog toward the wagon. Nearing the wagon, a group of soldiers were passing glancing about in search for my now partner. I wait a moment till they pass then jam my hand into the hay latching on to hair and yanking. A muffled yell came from the wagon. Success!

"Come on Connor, get out of the damn hay! We have to get out of here!" He lifts himself out of the wagon glaring rubbing his head.

"Why did you do that? And, who are you?" He asks hesitantly and I didn't blame him. If some random person came over and told me to come away with them, I'd certainly not be the most enthused at first either. Achilles was the stupid one to tell me to find the kid! Sure, I was like a year older then him, but hey! I did that to the sophomores in my high school as well. Treated them like children, after all they acted like children.

"Achilles sent me. Well, forced me more like it." I muttered the last part hoping he wouldn't pick it up. He smirks for a second then becomes serious again.

"Why should I believe you? Perhaps you are a Templar in disguise."

"Yeah sure, just like I'm the queen of France! If I was a Templar in hiding I'd have killed you minutes ago." He tilts his head, continuing to look me up and down. Like if I a monster in hiding.

"Okay, what is with people staring today?!" I call out annoyed. I wasn't very comfortable with all this attention. Connor got the hint and looked away. He of course had to leave a comment though.

"You are strange. That might be the reason people are staring," was his witty reply as he starts to walk away from me.

"Well thanks for that. Now I've been called pathetic and strange all in the same hour!" Muttering, I follow Connor as he cautiously walked the streets straying from guards. Just as we near the next alley I get the feeling we're being followed. Glancing behind I see a shady man advancing towards us, literally a foot away. Hastily, I pull out my sword and in the blink of an eye corner him against the wall sword pressed against his neck.

"Oi! OI! I come baring a message to help!" I let him go pushing him towards Connor. After all it was for him, not me. I didn't get singled out for the cause of this whole massacre. It was _that_ guy. If anything I was surprised on what I had done … I had pressed a short sword to a man throat about to kill him. What had come over me?

"Who are you?" Connor asks looking at the man then quickly towards me.

"Just a messenger!" He glanced at me still holding the sword in a threatening way. Not that he needed to know I wasn't an expert at sword wielding.

"Mister Adams wants a word." He states brushing himself off trying to ignore me.

"What? Why?" Connor asks confused.

"You'll need ask him that yourself. He'll meet you tonight near Faneuil Hall. I suggest laying low till then." I doubt Connor would 'lay low'. He was a trouble magnet, or at least I always thought he was while playing the game. He doesn't say anything as we walk in the alleys on our way to the Hall.

"So, Connor uh, how you doing? Because, isn't this is like your first mission as well!" I say with enthusiasm. He just nods.

"It is … fine. Well, no it is not fine. I failed. I allowed Lee to …" He starts off looking angry and depressed.

"No, I failed Connor. I didn't strike him. If anything, I failed this whole thing. It wasn't you." I say placing my hand on his back. He shakes his head in denial.

"I should have saw Lee! I could have assisted you as well and we would have one less Templar to kill." He said cheeks becoming red in anger. I wasn't in the mood of teenage rage right at the moment.

"It really doesn't matter now Connor. Let's just focus on find Adams, then later beating up Achilles as he left _both_ of us!" I say trying to lighten the mood. His lips tug up in a tiny smile. He stops and looks at me.

"Well, you know my name. What is yours?" I ponder on if telling him the truth.

"Well, it's Hayden, but when on missions just call me Kai, okay?"

"And why is that?" He asks his eyebrows rose.

"I'll tell you more when were alone." He nods. I bet he won't forget about it either. I didn't want 'Hayden' used when on missions just because I didn't want shown that I was female to the world. Now Hayden isn't a very feminine name, but it's feminine to me…Kai was my middle name and sounded cooler any way. Imagine it! Kai, assassinator of many! I thought it had a neat ring to it!

When we made it to the Hall it was nearing nightfall. A figure approaches us, but this time I hold my sword. I knew who this man was. Samuel Adams!

"Your Achilles boy Connor, wasn't it? I saw what happened at the Town House. A fine mess, that." So, it seems to me that only Achilles, Connor, and maybe Haytham saw what went down with Lee. No pun intended. (Get it, what went _down_! Okay I'll continue the story now …)

"Who are you?" Connor once again asked eyeing up Adams.

"Samuel Adams, at your service." He extended his hand towards Connor, but he didn't shake it.

"And, hello to this fine uh, person. I didn't catch your name."

"It's Kai. I'm pleased to meet you, sir." I say taking the hand Connor ignored. He smiled and shook back.

"Achilles asked me to get the two of you out of Boston." I nod. But Connor I guess proved harder to persuade.

"Explain."

"The whole city's looking for you …" Adams directs toward Connor and just at that moment a man comes around yelling about the suspect from the massacre.

"Oye! Oye! A criminal stalks the streets … wanted in connection with the massacre at the Town House! Citizens are advised to call the guards if they see him! Ten pounds to whoever brings this madman to justice!" I snort looking at Connor who was looking horrified at the wanted poster hanging on the tree.

"Yeah, Mad Man!" I whisper to him earning a glare in return. I walk over the hanging wanted poster and look at the illustration.

"They certainly got your eyes right! No emotion!" I call out to him, only to find he's disappeared. Adams is walking away too. Well, good I didn't want to help the kid with the posters anyway. I run to catch up with Adams. We walk in silence for a few minutes.

"Uh, Kai. No offence to you, but are you man or woman? Your voice is lighter then most men, but yet your clothing … I am most sorry." He says looking bashful. His cheeks are bright red. I couldn't hold it in. I laughed earning looks from colonist.

"I am woman. And, no need to apologize. I just want my identity hidden as most men are hostile towards women." He nods smiling. I was going to lie, but then who would lie to a Founding Father? I didn't think he'd tell anyone else anyway…

A good 15 minutes later Connor returns out of breath. He must have been running.

"Where … were … you?" He pants as guards run past looking for him. I chuckle.

"Uh, well I lost you. So, I just stayed with Adams here waiting for your return." I say looking down at him. I notice then that he is about my height. Maybe, a half an inch shorter. He rolls his eyes at me. Adams, who was talking with another, finally noticed Connor's return.

"Ah, Connor, there you are. I'd like you to meet Cyrus." Cyrus on the other hand paled at sight of Connor.

"Is that - Is he the killer?" I lean against a wall waiting for this to get over with. I was starting to grow tired. Connor at the jab furrowed his brows and started to walk over the man intent on probably hurting him.

"Peace! Cyrus is on our side. Or rather … for the right price he will be. Watch and listen." And with just a few pounds you can butter up any news man! I always found it amusing to see Adams bribing people. After all, it's not something schools would say that a Founding Father would do.

"Oye! Oye! Word has reached us that the man responsible for today's shooting may have been in disguise! A wig and makeup tin were found near the scene of the crime. Witnesses describe a middle-aged gentleman of pale completion fleeing towards the wharves, rifle in arm." I shake my head in wonder as people actually believed this man. Wonder what else you can cover up in Revolutionary America with just a few pounds in your pocket.

"Come on you two! There's still one last bit of work to do. To the printer." I'm sure Connor said something along the lines of 'why' I had kind of zoned of into my own mind for a second.

"Where do you think all those posters came from? They're made by machine. We need to shut it down." We all start walking towards the print shop when Adams stops.

"Dammit! We're too late. They've set up a check point. Come on, this way." I sigh expecting this, but Connor mentions climbing the roofs and meeting him there.

"No. Better you learn about the tunnels now."

"Tunnels?" Connor asks once again and I shiver thinking about them.

"The Masons have a whole network of them under the city. They're quite useful when speed and secrecy are required." We reach the old wooden doors. At first I thought they looked like one of those old basement entrances. I freeze up looking into the oncoming darkness. I really, really hate darkness. As the two start the climbing down, Connor must have noticed my absence, and looks back to see me frozen at the entrance.

"Come on … Kai." He then grabs my arm and pulls me along. Soon due to gravity, maybe a person, or the wind the doors shut leaving us in total darkness as we descend into my own personal hell.

**A/N**

**Chapter 2 is completed! (: I would have kept going only that, it was getting pretty long, so I left it here for today. I'll update again within a day or two! Thanks for all who reviewed and followed! Till next time! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, just my OC-**

**-Some text was used in the game, I don't own that either-**

"Hold on" Adams calls out as we try to walk around. Originally, Connor had his hand around my arm, well tides have been reversed. I was clinging now to his arm for dear life. He might have chuckled, but I was too busy listening. I was experiencing a trip down memory lane… the night my brother had been murdered.

"KAI!" I jump and see Connor shaking me. That's something encouraging as I _saw_ him! He had gotten a lamp. I take a deep breath trying to regain my composer.

"You weren't responding." He said simply and I just nod.

"Sorry, bad experiences with darkness." That wasn't the only reason I was sacred of darkness, that was just my first ever dose of fear. And, it seemed every time I was in a dark place, bad things would happen to me. My power went off, I got attacked by bats. Dark basement, rats everywhere. It just was not a good place for me to be … in the dark.

"It's understandable Kai. Connor, use your lantern to light the lamps along the way. They'll help us find our way if we get turned around." I take note of what the tunnel looks like. It's a brick tunnel, and there happened also to be packages lying around everywhere. Oh let's not forget about the delightful smell and how beautifully clean it was! In fact it was quite opposite of that really.

It smells horrible (seems everything in the 1700's does) and was ridden with muck and gunk. I hoped it wasn't shit, but knowing my luck it could have been. Every turn there happened to be a lantern, so the darkness was kept a bay, as well as my panic attack. Well, until the rats that is. You see, I had been in a basement at my great aunts house, and got trapped in the basement while the lights were off. Next thing you know, a glowing eyed rat ran over right next to me. It wasn't so bad till it decided to become my new found buddy. It leapt on me and me, being a girl, screamed and tried to get it off flailing my arms around. Thankfully it did get off and I wasn't bitten, but that experienced had not been one to boost self confidence with rodents …

"Uhhhh as much as it pains me to say it, we must follow the rats as they often move in the direction of an exit." That's when that panic cloud came back. Deep breath in, deep breath out. I now wished Connor had gone across the roof tops, but thankfully we eventually reached the exit.

"Well well, you were right I apologize for ever doubting you. No wonder Achilles has taken such an interest in you." I roll my eyes waiting for the breath of fresh air just beyond that door! Adams twists the hand, but the door remains firmly shut.

"Arse! I don't suppose lock picking is of your repertoire?" Well, this would be interesting to watch. I try to keep my mind off those damn rats creeping towards us, attracted by the light. Connor, much to my amazement, set to work on the lock and within seconds we were home free! I'd have to thank him later for sure.

"Well done. The printer isn't far. Let us reconvene there." I nod almost positive that he wasn't looking. Let's just GO. Sunlight was peaking through as we all emerge from the tunnels. I take gulps of air, regretting that I once thought the air smelt of crap. It was heavenly after being in the tunnels. Connor makes haste to the printer. I follow, but at a slower pace knowing that this had really nothing to do with me. Connor glances back and with his eyes gave me the 'hurry up!' look.

"Hey! Connor! Wait!" I yell out as he is about to walk straight into a group of guards.

"If you want to fight them head on, be my guest." I mutter as he continues on. I stand back watching Connor take on the men; well, until a lone solider comes up his sword aimed for me. I duck below as the metal whooshes over where my head once was. Seeing an exposed spot, in a flash, I pull out my sword and stab him in the stomach. Blood was pulsing out of the wound as I yanked it out of his body. I nearly dropped my weapon as he comes crashing down his eyes full of pain. I just killed a person, well almost. He was still alive writhing in agony on the street. I jam the blade in his heart, so that it would end this man's pain quicker. I felt like throwing up. Maybe, I was a monster …

"You do not look well, Kai." Connor says as he walks towards me. He glances at my bloodied sword and blood spattered hands.

"I … just killed a man. I …" He doesn't say anything, but just like I did to him he places a hand on my back comforting me. This lasted a good one second before Connor became all business again.

"Posters – we have to deal with the posters." I snap out of my emptiness and follow like a shadow into the printer after him. Sam was already in the building as Connor and I enter.

"You ask a great deal of me, Sam." I take it the Printer says his voice on edge.

"I know … But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. If it wasn't … vital." He says back imploring to him.

"Fine. Just this once, though. In the future, such things will come at a price. Resetting the type is neither quick nor easy. To say nothing of the cost should I be discovered…"

"I shall not forget this kindness." Adams said with gratefulness.

"Nor I," was all he replied.

"His work will see the last bit of your notoriety erased. Come, I'll show you two how to leave now that order's been restored." We exit the business as the man sets to work changing the text. Sam mentions on ways of changing the notoriety so that the guards wouldn't chase after us by either bribing a town crier, tearing down wanted posters, or creating our own propaganda.

"This feels wrong. Why not just speak to someone and explain my innocence?" Oh naïve little Connor.

"No one would believe you. Any criminal would try to explain that they didn't partake in illegal activities." I say out loud and Sam nods in agreement. He explains in more detail, but I see we are once again nearing the harbor. I glance around and notice the same merchant from the day before calling out to the people was here once again selling fruit. He catches eyes with me and wheels his wagon over looking grave. If he wanted me to buy fruit I wasn't gonna do it!

"I see, your still here ma'am! I remember you from yesterday! Hood up though this time … But I'm here to warn you lass that there's a man lookin' for you. I'd be careful around these parts good lady." He says glancing about like anyone would be watching us. Both Sam and Connor look at me confused.

"What does he happen to look like, uh sir?" I ask feeling I knew the answer already.

"He was a very stuck up man. Had brownish hair, British, lookin' quite important if I do say so myself." He states shrugging. Then his face turned more serious.

"Although, I heard something along the lines of 'capture on sight' in a personal conversation between a friend of his. That's all I know sadly. But, I figured I'd be seeing you around, so I'd help you out." I let out a sigh and nod.

"Thank you uh … I don't know your name …" I thank, shaking his hand.

"Howard ma'am. Howard Reed."

"Thank you very much for your warning Howard. I do appreciate it."

"No problems miss! Well, good day to you and your friends!" And, just like my first meeting with the merchant he went away shouting about his goods. Connor's eyes peered into mine demanding answers.

"Seems like I've got some attention with … you know who." I say hoping he'd understand who I was talking about. He didn't.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later!" I persist hoping he'd drop it. I think Lee recognized me as the girl he ran into minutes before I tackled him off the roof top. And of course he had seen my strange necklace. He must have told … Now, Haytham had his attention on me as well. Of course, just my splendid luck.

"Well, speak with the harbormaster and he'll see you two home."

"Thank you for everything, Sam. I promise one day to repay the favor."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

"Like this?" Connor holds out his hand to Sam. I about start to crack up, as he's never given a hand shake before. If anything I was going to have to teach this kid about American customs. Sam takes hold of Connors and gives a hardy shake. Connor smiles softly and gives a nod. I incline my head to Sam and walk after Connor as he talked to the harbormaster.

"We have a ship." He states as he walks away from the man.

"Great! Let's go." I say jerking my hand showing him to lead the way. We reach a ship and board it.

"Were to?" The caption calls and Connor says the Davenport Homestead. I rest on a crate as I still was feeling beat from everything that's happened today.

"You seem tired." Connor states taking a seat next to me as the ship prepare to take off. It would only be a few hour journey to the Homestead thankfully.

"Nah, I've only tackled a Templar, ran away from said Templar, tracked your sorry ass down after meeting with dear old Achilles, then paraded around town following your butt as you cleared your name. Also, I entered a dark ass tunnel igniting my old childhood horrors and killed a man. So, yeah I'm just a little tired you know." I reply my eyes closed. Connor doesn't reply back so I open them to see he looks seriously depressed.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I ask sitting up. He shakes his head indicating he didn't want to talk about it.

"What was that man saying back the port with the British man? Who is hunting you down and why?" He then asks glancing at me. I push back the hood letting my hair fall loose. I then sit hunched over trying to piece to together myself.

"Well, I've attracted the attention of Haytham Kenway to myself." Connor's brow furrows.

"What would he want with you?" I shrug. I wasn't telling about the necklace just yet. I don't think the kid trusted me just yet anyway. Seeing the Templar cross would turn Connor against me right now.

"I have no idea. Maybe, he saw me take down Lee?" Silence follows.

"Why do you want to be called Kai in public?" He asks me. I knew he wouldn't forget.

"Uh, well women today aren't treated the same as men. And, I don't want men to walk all over me and degrade me for my gender. Much like they do to you and your people as your aren't like them and they tend to do to the slaves as well for being different in appearance. It isn't right, so I'm trying to prevent it from affecting me." I lean back against the ship's railing feeling the spray of ocean water on my neck. Connor once again doesn't say a word. It was like having a conversation with a stick.

"I can see reason behind that." He says out of the blue a few minutes later. I look over at him.

"Yeah. If you're not male and white you might as well be a nuisance to society. Women have one purpose in their life I think. " I start saying looking up at the blue tinged sky. Connor watches me showing his attention.

"And that is?"

"To pamper."

"I do not understand." He says looking at the floor. Of course you wouldn't Connor! You've lived in a Mohawk tribe your whole life!

"Well, to put it simply. Women have to pamper to men. Cook them dinner, clean their garments, tidy the house, and provide them heirs to the family name. The list goes on and on. But, truly we have no rights! Women are like slaves in a way. We can't voice our opinion or have jobs without men yelling about how wrong it is!" I notice my voice sounds bitter. I may not originate from this time period, but I had paid attention to this era in history class. Women were treated like property much like the slaves. Only, they weren't bought and sold. The father gave away courtship to the men of their choosing which I thought was just as bad.

"Not all men are like that." He says looking at the sea.

"I guess not all are like that. But, it only takes a few pigheaded buffoons to cause a commotion and alert guards, so that's why I want to be called Kai when on missions." I say closing my eyes once more. Connor remained quiet, so I managed to take a short nap before being shaken awake.

"We have docked." Connor said standing up. I yawn and notice the sun had changed position in the sky being around 9 o'clock now when it had just risen when we departed.

"Good, Achilles. Just who I want to see …" I mutter departing from the ship. Connor takes the lead showing me how to get to the house. It was old for one thing. The house looked crippled in a sense. It needed repairs, other then that I was sure it'd be beautiful if had a little TLC put into it.

Connor then stormed into the house. Frowning, I entered to hear him yelling, "You left me and the girl in Boston!" I stand at the door way unsure as of what to do. Plus, I do have name after all. It's not 'the girl'!

"The training we've done is all well and good, but experience is a better teacher by far."

"What of my father?" He demands stepping back from the old man still infuriated.

"Into the wind, I'm afraid."

"We have to find him!" Connor yells back. Sure, a novice like yourself could take down the Grand Master. Good luck with that one, Connor.

"And we will. AFTER, the house has been repaired." Achilles states firmly. I look around the crippled house and agree with that action ten fold. Connor doesn't though.

"But he's out there plotting who knows what." He says extending his arm towards the direction of the city. Yeah, like plotting on how to kidnap me …

"And what would you do when you found him? IF, you found him? You're a boy with a few months of training. He's a man full grown whose spent decades honing his skills." And, there's the voice of reason! Not that Connor would listen to it …

"If you are going to stand a chance against the Templars, you're going to need theses." Achilles hands Connor a box. Being Connor, he shakes the box slightly then opens them to reveal a pair of hidden blades. I smile as his facial expression looks priceless.

"Go on, before I change my mind. I need to have a talk with our newest … member." He looks up at me. I smile awkwardly, only causing the old man shake his head. Connor puts on the blades and shows them off for a second before there is pounding on the window and a man yelling for help. Connor being the hero rushes outside to assist and I would have as well if Achilles hadn't held me back with that stupid cane.

"The boy can handle himself. We need to discuss certain … things." Oh I'm going to love where this is heading.

"Uh yeah. Sure." I say as he sits back down in his wooden chair.

"I'm going to train you like I am with the boy. You have the robes and blades showing you might be an ally. But, for all I know you could be a spy. Granted a dumb spy at that as you've have no common sense." Oh, the insults again.

"But, I trust you for now, and this won't be easy training, like I said. Now, tell me what do you know of the Assassins and Templars?" He says leading me into a story of Assassins and Templar history recap. Sure, I knew some things, but I wasn't an expert. I found the lesson intriguing. Connor comes back a little while later and tells Achilles of what happened. I guess we have neighbors now … lumberjacks.

"I'll miss the peace and quiet, but we can certainly use the wood." He says as they've built a cabin a little ways away.

"The manor certainly needs a lot of wood."

"That. And, other things. Meet me at the small shack by the shoreline when you have time. There's something else you need to see."

"What is it?" Connor asks as Achilles makes his way to leave. I decide to go with the limping old man. I can have a two way conversation with him, of course with many insults thrown my way as well. I guess you just have to take your pick. It was between insults, or a one way conversation.

"An … asset." He responds. Connor just shakes his head and heads off the opposite direction.

"Now, I suspect you wish to start the training as the boy has months on you. Let's hear your skills then. What are you good at?" He directs at me.

"Uhhhh …"

"I guess we will find out, yes? Run. Run to the port and back twice. Then, find me." He orders then hobbles away. He probably just wanted to get rid of me. Well, that's not going to happen easily. I do as he asks and run to the port and back to the manner once, then twice. I panted as I walked into house.

"Finished, sir. What's next?" I ask as he's tending to the fire.

"That was quicker then what Connor did his first attempt. You're sure you ran _twice_?" He accuses standing up. I frown angered.

"I'm positive. Why would I lie? I'm not a cheater, nor a slacker sir. That's a big insult to me." I call out folding my arms against my chest. I was still panting heavily.

"I meant no insult child. Just I am surprised it took less then 20 minutes is all. You must be quick on your feet then? Well, let's see what weapons you have shall we? You will need to learn how to use them." And that's how the rest of the morning went. Around noon I was to fence with a dummy in the basement till Achilles returned. I supposed he was going to the shack to find Connor. I heard footsteps above coming closer. The hidden door opened within a few seconds.

"Still at it I see, you seem a natural at the sword. You positive you've never been taught? No? Well, work on the hidden blades, then. Later, I shall teach you how to use the bow. Maybe, Connor could assist with any other weapon. If you like axes or 'tomahawks' as everyone calls them. They're axes in my opinion. " I smile and switch to the hidden blades plunging one into the side of the now mutilated dummy. Achilles left after watching a few times as I plummeted the blades into the stuffed doll. Connor must have returned back as I heard footsteps a little while later go into the living room.

That's how the next six months flew by. I trained ten times harder then I ever would for tennis and a 100 times more then I would for gym class. I mastered the use of my short sword and bettered my usage of the hidden blades, and the bow. I never asked Connor about using the tomahawk as it was more of his signature weapon then what I would use. I liked my sword anyway.

Upon inspected the sword the day Connor left however, I noticed one disturbing thing etched into the side of it. It was a certain worn away name that was hard to detect that shouldn't be on _my_ sword, if I could call it that now. _Haytham Kenway._

**A/N**

**Ah, the end of chapter 3! Once again I had to stop because it was getting long again; which, happens to be a good thing for me, as I used to have issues getting past 3 pages! It's a nice change forcing myself to stop lol Well, review if you'd like to and thanks for all the follows! Till next time ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, only my OC-**

**-Some text is taken form the game, I don't own that either-**

Over the next 3 weeks during Connor's absence I spent pondering on why I was given the Assassin's robes, the mysterious necklace, but most importantly Haytham Kenway's personal short sword. It would seem there was more to this mission then Minerva implied. I wouldn't have been placed with these items if not to use them in a certain way. But, over these three weeks of his absence I passed over an important milestone in my training. I gained the trust of my mentor, Achilles.

It started out like any other day. The rising sun was pelting its rays on my back as I set to work on my 3 mile run. I ran the perimeter of the Homestead everyday to condition myself for the possible sprinting conditions that Assassins dealt with on a daily basis. As I returned back to the house, something was out of whack. The front door was wide open as if an intruder had forcefully entered. Crouching, I silently made my way into the living room to find a group of 3 masked men, one holding a dagger to the throat of Achilles.

"Now see old man, your gonna make this here worth our while. I'm a gonna want all the silver and gold. The copper and bronze are nice too. Jewels and fancy equipment, also a must. We're gonna give you one chance to hand it all over and maybe … maybe we'll let you live," the leader states pushing him into the wall letting the blade slice into the throat just enough to draw blood.

"You will have to take it over my dead body." My mentor says holding his head high. At that moment I creep behind one of the thief and plunge my hidden blade into his unprotected back. He falls over blood sputtering from his lifeless body. The other thief notices his friend is dead and yells to the leader of my presence.

"Well well, lookie here. We've got ourselves a _real_ woman!" He exclaims smirking holding the blade closer to Achilles throat. Achilles doesn't seem worried, which is a little shocking to me. I take this moment to launch my attack on the other lackey.

"Brent, you idiot! Are you just gonna stand there lookin' around? Kill the bitch!" He screams too slowly, as in the same moment before the thief can make his move, I flung my own dagger into the man's skull. The leader looks shocked as his last partner slumps to the ground, dead. His mouth was hanging wide open, honestly looking scared for his life. Almost, a little to fake like….

"You are going to let the old man go right now, or else your death … well it won't be as quick as your minions were." I call out flicking my fly away hairs out of my face. I really needed a hair tie …

"I'll, I'll let him go! Just let me live!" He says eyes full of terror, only … I lunge and tackle the man before he swipes the blade across Achilles throat. Releasing the hidden blades, I puncture it through the leading thief's chest as we fell. His eyes widen as he hit the floor.

"Never … thought that a … woman would … really be … the death of … me." He says eventually dieing. As I stand up, I could see that I was drenched in blood now. Achilles walks over placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You did well, Hayden." He said looking at me, a small smile present on his face. I could see that the cut was deeper then I would have liked.

"You are injured. I can get bandages …"

"I will handle it. Right now, we need to dispose of the bodies." And, that's what I did. I buried the men in the back even though they were thieving bastards. A funeral is something every one deserves, criminal or hero.

Ever since that day, Achilles hasn't jabbed at me or made fun at all. He seemed to have more respect for me then when we first met. During, the third week I was sent on a minor mission to discover more information on the Templars like Hickey, Church and Johnson. Achilles wanted more on their positions in society. As Lee, Pitcairn, and Haytham were quite know about in the colonies, we didn't know much about the lower leveled Templars.

"I'll be back … well not for awhile." I call out to him as I walk down from my room. I had to scrub my robes multiple times to get the flakes of blood completely off.

"Bring back as much as you can. And, try not to get detected girl. I can't come to your rescue if you manage to become engaged." He calls back. Rolling my eyes, I shut the door and whistled to my horse. It was a beautiful creature I had named Tuscan. Don't ask me why I named it that. It just fit the creamy colored horse. As I rode out I yanked my hood up masking my identity once more.

I made camp later that night as the moon started to rise and the stars began to reveal themselves. A few tries with the flint and I got the leaves to burn. I started to place the twigs and sticks that I'd collected on top my burn pit. Grabbing some old jerky I gobbled it down for my poor excuse of a dinner.

Getting off my bum, I went over to Tuscan to gather my bed roll. I had tied his reins to tree so he wouldn't run. Wolfs howled in the distance setting me on edge. Closing my eyes it took a few minutes before I finally fell into uneasy slumber.

The next morning was a day of heavy riding as I really didn't want to stay in the woods again. Pushing my horse to the extreme I did manage to get there a couple hours after the sun had fallen. Boston was an eerie place after dark. There was hardly anyone on the streets and those who were happened to be the creeps of the city. Oh and the guards, there were guards still stationed around the city. I decided to find an inn for the night, and start the journey for information in the morning. Choosing a random inn I walked in to find many men drinking and having a good time. Of course I had chosen the one inn that held a drunken Templar in it. I was counting my blessings right now. If he was over the top intoxicated, I could perhaps swindle some information out of him.

"I'll be taking a room for a few nights." I called out to the inn keeper as he rounded about the room refilling drinks. I had worked on my voice keeping it lower instead of letting it become feminine. Connor had said it had gotten better, but who knows maybe he was lying. Choosing my seat, carefully I sat next to Hickey gaining his attention.

"New lad 'ere, eh? Hickey's the name … What 'bout choo?" He said his eyes dilating, and glassed over. He reeked of alcohol, and his movements were slurred and jerky. He was defiantly intoxicated.

"Yeah, name's Bristling." I say to him knowing he most likely wouldn't recall in the morning. He snorted and took in more liquor. The innkeeper came over and held out the key. I gave him a few pounds gaining the key in return.

"Brit? It sounds British. But what'd I care? Irish, myself!" He replied his head swaying around. He could pass out relatively soon. He turned to look at me eyes narrowing.

"You be seemin' familiar. But, eh! I'm not in no condition to be talkin'!" He stated chuckling as if he was recalling a hilarious joke then took another swig.

"I was born in the colonies. Father was British though." I reply making up stuff. He nods some of the liquor sloping on his shirt.

"What's with the 'ood? You bein' an Assassin or somthin'? Just kiddin'! There are none left 'ere! Killed all of 'em!" He called out like he vanquished polio. No one was listing, but I was getting closer to my goal.

"So, what about the Assassins? You kill them for a living or something?" I ask watching the man carefully. If he got suspicious I'd be screwed. He didn't though.

"You know Brit! I do kill 'em for a livin'! I'm a Templar Knight! Though, I'm just in it for the money. Nothin' more, nothin' less. They be givein' me the pounds and I give 'em the information."

"Wait! That's all your in it for? Money?" I say trying to get more personal with the man. He just nodded proudly.

"What? Let meh guess. You live for the principle. Meh, what good is that? You can't profit on it. Money on the other hand can get ya anything in life you be needin'. Beer, women! What more is there then that, eh? Nothin' reall-" He flopped down on the table wasted on the consumption of the alcohol. I stand up and with my key and walk to the upper floor to the room I had rented for the night.

Well, Hickey was a dud. Give him more profit and he'd side for the Assassin's. Well, maybe not as he wouldn't make it one day with Achilles. Plus, we wouldn't take his drunken ass. I record our conversation in my journal I had brought along just for this reason. After I finish, I take off the robes leaving me in the pants and blue undershirt. I blow out the candles and happily lay down on the bed drifting to sleep within moments upon resting my head on the pillow.

Day two in Boston proved to be more difficult to gather information. I had Church and Johnson to discover more about. But, I had a plan to get it. It was time to harness the inner woman in me. I grab a dress Achilles had given me and put it on shakily. I didn't put the corset on properly as I could still breathe, but hey! I am not really from this time.

My hidden blades were tucked into the sleeves of the dress, but were difficult to manage them to fit within the sleeves. I had contemplated leaving the necklace at the room, but I brought it along tucked into the front of the dress. I looked in the mirror at my appearance before heading out. My hair had grown past my shoulders and was now a few inches past the shoulder blades. My hazel eyes glanced over at the door as a shout was audible from below. Gathering my stuff I tucked it under the bed. Opening the door, I could hear more yelling. This time it was understandable.

"What do you mean Hickey that you were intoxicated and revealed yourself to a foreigner?" A British voice sounded from the lobby. Letting my hair loose I walk down the stairs to see this was the inn where the Templars were meeting that night. Time to get the hell out as soon as possible. Although, it's not like a simple girl would attract the attention of the Templars if I did this right … I could listen in! Or, get myself caught. That too.

", I didn't reveal no plans or anythin' like that. The man just was interested in why I did it." Hickey said shrugging. Charles sent murdered glares at him. Haytham looked angered.

"That man could be an Assassin. He was masked in a hood and robes, correct?" Haytham said looking at the men at their table. No one else in the lobby was even focusing on this! They were just going along eating their morning sausage talking about their measly lives, while feet away Templar Knights were planning on taking everyone's freedom sat discussing it! Oh … how I wanted to hit people.

"To more pressing matters, Johnson? Your plan with the Native's land? You believe that it'll succeed for their protection?" Haytham called out looking at who I suspected was Johnson.

"Of course Master Kenway. With me owning the land, colonist can not in the future take it away from them. They may think of it as stealing, but truly I am assisting them far greater then they'll ever imagine!" I sit there stunned. He was trying to prevent Native's being evicted from their homelands? Well, there's something about Johnson. We wanted to help the Natives showing that he has connections with them somehow. After more issues for the Templar organization were talked about, I grew bored. I had gotten what I needed anyway. Now, just to do some digging for finer details then I can return to Achilles. Along with Johnson, I learned that Church was a doctor. That provides that he has patients who may know more about him.

"Meeting is adjourned. May the Father of Understanding guide us!" All mummer there agreements and stand up. I take a sip from the tea I had ordered passing off I was just there for a meal and not to eavesdrop. Moments fly by without incident and I was about to leave before …

"What is a beautiful woman doing alone in a tavern by herself?" I turn to find Haytham looking at me smirking. I try not to grimace in horror. Damn my luck.

"Just uh, admiring this tea." I reply trying to act innocent. I took a sip and trying not to look at him.

"Aye, there tea isn't bad. Sorry to intrude madam, but have you seen a black robed man anytime this morning?" He ask sitting down. Awh, shit. I shake my head nerves growing.

"No, not that I know of. Sorry uh, sir." I reply taking another sip of the tea in front of me. He just sighed nodding.

"I figured as much sadly. My name is Haytham Kenway, by the way. And yours?" He says not taking his eyes off me. I give a fake smile and brush my hair behind my shoulder.

"My name is … well its Katherine." I make up hastily. Honestly I could tell he didn't buy it.

"Well _Katherine_. Last time I saw his hooded man was at the Boston massacre." He starts off leaning towards me. I act interested but really I just wanted him to leave as I figured where this conversation was heading.

"What was this man doing at the massacre?" I politely ask looking for the first time into his eyes. His eyes were a cold blue hue. But, they screamed to me, 'I know who you are!'

"Well, he tackled a man off a roof. A friend of mine. But, it what was more surprising to me is that this man had the same outfit as a lady. This lady had run into my friend minutes before." He said eyes never wavering from mine. I snort breaking the contact.

"What kind of lady would run into a gentleman?" I manage to let out before laughing. It was of course fake, but it did the trick in fooling Haytham. It must have made Haytham doubt that this was me. Although, the warning the merchant came to mind as he relaxed against the chair. He was still looking for me …. And Lee had defiantly observed my features.

"Yes, I quite agree, but if you do see this robed man do inform me. I'm here on occasions or my associates are as well. You can leave a message." I sweetly smile and agree. He stood up but took my hand planting his lips on it.

"Hope to meet again _Katherine_. Maybe, next time I will learn more about you?" And he was off. Oh, bloody fantastic. Lee stalked away still glaring at me. I hadn't even noticed him in the corner! Before he exited, he looked back sending a 'watch out' stare.

"Well, shit!" I mutter finishing off my tea. Using my cover for the day, I stalk back upstairs to get off the damn dress. I didn't like being exposed without my weapons anyway. As I got off the dress and placed on the robes I notice a note on my desk.

" You are request by a man named Achilles to return to the Homestead.' It said as I read it. Strange, why would Achilles pull me off my mission … unless Connor had returned? Still … I have a bad feeling about this. Putting my hood up I take my bag and exit out the window instead of exiting though the normal way. As I crouch on the roof I see Haytham and Lee along with Hickey outside the building. Waiting for me. Due to my clumsiness I tripped alerting a nearby guard of my presence.

"OI! Get down now!" He bellowed pushing me in the view of my Templar buddies. Hickey noticing points out and Lee grins in victory.

"Sorry!" I yell as I flip the solider off my back and 2 stories to the ground below. He mutters profanities as he stands up. Making a mad dash I run along the roofs in an attempt to escape. I can hear labored breathing from behind me as I jump along chimneys. Jerking my head Haytham is a roof away and Lee is father behind him. I jump down onto the streets trying to make it harder to keep up with me. Then the idea hits me. The tunnels!

Running straight into the town I was near where Adams had shown Connor and I the entrance. Picking up my already fast pace, I run to the 'basement' doors and jerk them open. Not even caring about the dark I get as far into the tunnel as I can. How long I waited … well it was probably a good 20 to 30 minutes before I even considered lighting a lantern. I still had the flint so I hobbled around for another 4 to 5 minutes to find one.

"To fucking close, Hayden!" I tell myself as the tunnel was surrounded by light. Moving along taking my time I get to a different door then last time and unlock it with my own set of lock picks. As I exit, I see that I'm near the inn again. Treading carefully I make it to Tuscan and untie him. Gingerly getting up I ride out of the city cursing myself for being so stupid. Achilles would be screaming at me for my failure for sure.

**A/N**

**Not so happy with chapter 4, but maybe it's cause I like Connor being there …. Anyway review if you'd like and thanks for all the follows! Till next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, just my OC-**

**-Text used from the game isn't mine, it still's Ubisoft. I don't own it.-**

I came home to find Connor had in fact had returned to the Homestead. He was standing in the doorway lightly smiling as he saw me ride up.

"Achilles sent for you." He calls out as I hop down Tuscan. Hmm, so he did call for me. It wasn't a Templar trap. Haytham must have just suspected I, or the Assassin, would emerge from the inn eventually.

"Yeah, I got the message." I say removing my hood letting my hair down.

"How was it?" I ask as I reach the porch. He looks confused.

"How was what?" He asks. Chuckling I pass him to open the door.

"Being on the ship dummy! What else could I be asking about?" I say lightly punching him on the arm. He lets out an 'Oh' in understanding.

"It was well. I am the Captain." He says proudly as we enter the hallway.

"It's a miracle! You steered a ship without dieing! I'm proud of you Ratonhnhaké:ton!" I say his name slowly as I wasn't an expert at Mohawk. He looks up slightly shocked.

"You said my name!" I grin not able to stop myself.

"I'm talented!" I say laughing earning an eye roll from Connor. Achilles then steps out from nowhere beckoning us forward.

"Welcome back Hayden. She left with a good bye you know." He directed to Connor who had his hands up in a guilty manner.

"I said I was sorry!" He said the sadness in his eyes proving he was.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Achilles asks as he makes his way to the secret basement entrance. Connor butts in front of me to enter first.

"Not even here 5 minutes and I want to punch him!" I mutter to myself as we all enter the basement at last. Connor is standing by the white Assassin's robes almost like he was mentally fangirling over them. Or it was just my imagination … my over active imagination.

"Put them on." Achilles says watching Connor just like I was. I turn my back to look at the Templar portrait wall, because I had no intention of watching him dress. As I looked over all the pictures, I could see the family resemblance between Haytham and Connor. Connor was just tanner, and had of course brown eyes instead of blue. Achilles then places his hand on my shoulder nudging me back upstairs. Few minutes later as we both stood in silence Connor emerges from the basement looking rather good in his robes.

"Once upon a time, we had a ceremony on such occasions. But I don't think any of us are the type for that." He starts off. I start feeling nervous as I knew what Achilles was doing, because I remembered it from the game. He thought that Connor and I were ready to be Assassins.

"You both have your tools and training. Your targets and goals. And now you have your titles. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Connor and Hayden." He pats both of us on our shoulders in a 'congratulation' sort of way and turns to leave. I felt strange inside. Maybe it was a sense of pride. But, I think it was mixed with fear. I was strangely excellent at the short sword and rather good with the hidden blades and bow, but using those techniques in the real world against just as good Templars seemed frightening to me still. Connor had a look of accomplishment and a hint of nervousness on his face when I turned my head to look at him. Maybe he felt like I did?

"Hayden? Come, let's hear of the information you've learned shall we?" Achilles calls from the kitchen. Connor tilts his head in a 'what is he talking about?' sort of way and I only shake my head.

"I had a short little mission. Come on, I'll tell you both what I learned." I tell him as he followed me into the kitchen. Achilles was preparing lunch and Connor being smart sat at the table (Kitchen skills are not his forte. He can kill deer, rabbits and other food sources excellently, but when it came to making stew and more then just cooked meat and jerky he was useless). Deeming that I should help in someway, I went over to cut up the vegetables.

"Well, we all know Pitcairn is a red coat, and Lee and Haytham happen to be plantation owners. But, I was sent to learn about the lesser Templars and although I was cut short of time, I did learn a few things about the three of them." I start off catching Connor up.

"It would appear that uh, Hickey is just in the Order for the money. He has no real goal in power or controlling others. He happens to be counterfeiting money for one of the other Templars, but I didn't get a name. He's rather found of alcohol and is quite the alcoholic when it comes to finding him in taverns." I continue, swiping the now cut carrots into the boiling pot. Achilles was tending to the meat and Connor is looking at me impressed from his seat at the table. He must have not known I caught him staring, so I sent him wink making him blush slightly and look away. Chuckling, I continued before Achilles started getting irate at me.

"Uh, next we have Church who is a doctor. A very picky, greedy doctor at that. It would appear that he charges whatever he wants no matter the client so he gets the most profit. Honestly, I didn't get a lot of dirt on him. And lastly, there's Johnson who happens to be the more 'reasonable' in the group. He has connections with the Natives in the area, although how prominent I didn't get to discover. He is planning on finding a way to 'protect' them in the future though. He has a plan, which I don't think is gonna get him anywhere as it is rather harsh." I say trying not to upset Connor. I lean against the counter watching Connor hesitantly. After all, if I revealed Johnson's plan early Connor might kill him before the Tea Party, thus changing the course of history.

"What does he plan on doing?" Connor asks standing up. I shrug as turn my back on him again.

"It's just stupid plan, really. Nothing of it will work, as I'm sure you'll stop it when he does start trying." I say chopping potatoes now. Connor certainly didn't like being left in the dark though. He tried the rest of the night and over the next couple of weeks to get me to reveal the plans. And, it was hard not to just crack and tell him all I of what I knew. But, if I did tell then my true assignment would be much more difficult to complete. I knew the basic storyline of what was going to happen, and I couldn't let that change. If something were to happen and alter the history of this realm I'd be left in the dark.

Time past quickly and I slowly grew close to Connor and Achilles. I watched as Connor matured into a man out growing me by far. I now had to look up to him instead of when we first met. He treated me like the kid now, and in a way I accepted it. I called it Connor's revenge as I had done it to him for over a year. Connor was by far the more athletic and the more serious one in our little group. Achilles was the wise, but kindly mentor acting like a father to me and Connor and I was that sarcastic, thoughtful one always making jokes and keeping spirits up (and by that I mean Connor's) when our little missions failed. He had serious emotional issues when it came to failing.

Three years had past and I too grew up in a way. Age is but a number, but as I was now were 20, about to be 21, I was missing my old life. I haven't yet to fully regret accepting Minerva's request, but I wished I could once again see my friends and hear my mother's voice if not for just one more time. It felt as if though that world was dead now, and I'd never be return to normal. Normal being the girl in the background, never picked on in gym class, never called upon to be the center of attention. Here in this realm, I was called upon all the time and happened to be in the center of all the attention, Connor along side me. I tried not to let my own emotions show, but Connor would sometimes pick up on it not knowing what to do. I kept it hidden for the most part, but not everything can be hidden for ever ….

"Spare a moment you two?" Achilles called down as me and Connor were sparing against each other. We tended to do this all the time where we'd see who was the better fighter for the week.

"Your lucky Twinkle Toes. I was about to finish you off." I say to him as we direct our attention to the old man. He snorts then tries to look serious for Achilles.

"Of course." He says approaching Achilles. I follow curious about the rope he held in his hands.

"Have a look" He puts it into Connors hands and steps back. Being weary, I too take a step back scared on what might happen.

"What is it?" He asks starting to twirl it.

"A Sheng Biao - or rope dart, if you prefer. One of the many plans given to us by Shao Jun to -" The dart goes flinging into the wall feet from where Achilles was standing. I hold back the laughter, not very well though. Achilles gives out an annoyed sigh and Connor ushers an apology.

"Hmmm. We will have to work on this." He says glancing at the dart again. He makes his way to remove the dart when a knocking is heard from upstairs. I get to the door first to find a man, Native, standing on the patio. He gives a smile then Connor pushes past me to see the knocker.

"You could have said 'excuse me'!" I say as he looks in amazement to whom I guess to be his friend.

"Kanen'to:kon?*" He asks as he steps out onto the patio. Yep, it's his friend.

"Yes, my friend." He replies in perfect English.

'Who teaches the Natives English? Merchants? A white man or woman accepted into the tribe for a heroic deed? I'd have to ask Connor later' I mused in my head.

"What brings you here? Is the village alright?" He asks his voice rising in concern. Then I remember in the story line that Johnson must be trying to purchase the land. Connor is gonna get mad at me for not telling him years ago! I tense up as his friend is about tell him what is happening.

"For now." He says ominously.

"What do you mean? What has happened?" Connor says his voice still rising. I could see his concern plastered on his face. Years of living together does that to a person. Let's a person be able to tell the emotions of another.

"Men came, claiming we had to leave. They said that the land was being sold and that the Confederacy had consented. We sent an envoy, but they would not listen." Connor looked pissed off.

"You must refuse!" He yells out.

"We can not oppose the sachem. But, you are right as well. We can not give up our home." Connor friend says bitterly. Connor leaned up against the pole thinking.

"Do you have a name? Do you know who is responsible?" Well, I do ….

"He is called William Johnson." Connors eyes flash to me. He looks venomous. I hoped he'd get over it.

"Where is Johnson now?" He spits out.

"In Boston, making preparations for the sale."

"Sale! This is theft!" Connor spits out, infuriated.

"Connor, take care. These men are powerful." The old man warns.

"What would you have me do? I made a promise to my people." Achilles looks down.

"If you insist upon this course of action," Achilles starts out, "seek out Sam Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help. Oh, and do take Hayden with you. Two are better then one." Connor nods looking at me. I shrink back expecting a yelling on how I betrayed him like my older brother once did to me before his … untimely death. He doesn't do that though, he just takes a hatchet from his friend. Oh, hell! He better not be planning on hacking me to piece Jason Voorhees style. He turns away from me though and lodges it into the pole. I let out a sigh of relief while Achilles just stands there mortified.

"What have you done?" He calls out to Connor in shock.

"When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed. " He states showing his 'Native' side. I smile stepping out of the doorway. After all, Achilles wanted to have me go with him.

"You could have used a tree!" He yells at Connor. I chuckle at that bidding the old man good bye.

"I like it. Give the house a certain … charm!" I tell him patting him on the back.

"Do make sure that he doesn't do anything rash, Hayden. Keep him safe along with yourself. Sadly, you two have grown on me." He mutters as I step off the porch. I turn back waving giving him a nod in understanding.

"I'll try!" I call back to him and run after Connor to catch up. It was the start of another adventure to Boston, but this time with Connor at my side.

"Ah Connor, and Kai! Hello again. What brings you to Boston?" Adams says as we finally find him at the harbor. I nod in greeting while Connor just approaches the man in determination. I had learned he wasn't mad at me. He had told me on the journey here that so long as we stopped the land from being sold, there were no hurt feelings. Black mail much!

"You." He says with no emotion.

"Would you excuse us fellows?" Adams tells his buddies as they were eyeing us in suspicion. He leads us away, or more like Connor. I had to follow. From there I was more focused on avoiding any Templar view as I was positive they were going to be on guard for the day the 'Black Robed Assassin' appeared again. But, perhaps they have forgotten, or maybe grew tired of waiting, because it was years ago. I had never told Achilles or Connor about the little chase I had with the Templars. I was ashamed it had happened so I really had no intentions of confessing now. As we reach a little merchant square, I would be more presise but I still hadn't learned the street names of Boston, I hear a man shouting a little distance away to some British troops.

"Hey, it is my home no matter what you thieves called 'taxmen' say! If the gumps in Parliament who want to take my property, you tell them to sail across the pond and take it themselves!" He screams down to the man knocking on his door. I was impressed by this common man's defiance.

"It's not open for discussion! Now open this door or these men will break it down!" The man in the window then flung a liquid onto the tax collector; I took it as from his chamber pot. A redcoat tried to smash a window to get inside; when out of nowhere the man from the window tackled the tax collector as he must have ran to the front door a blinding speed.

"I trust the mounting evidence is proof enough, Connor." Adams say looking at Connor in a 'see it for your own eyes' kind of glance.

"Continue on, we will meet you at our destination." Connor says behind me as I was already making my way to help the man from the window. Darting forward, I pull out my sword and puncture it though the closest red coat. With a _thunk_ the now dead lobster back laid sprawled on the mucky pavement, his eyes grayed over. Seeing the man from the window taking a beating I aim a dagger at the soldier's stomach making his blood spill. He winces and falls to his knees only to have the man, with a quick lunge to the red coat, snap his neck. Getting a vibe, I ducked just in timed to avoid a bullet that had just whizzed over my head. It landed in one of the soldier's comrade's head making the lobster fall to the ground dead. Blood was everywhere and as the final soldier died I saw that the man from the window was splattered all over with it. I had managed to avoid being coated with gore and so too had Connor which surprised me. I mean his robes were almost completely white! Talk about consent laundry!

"Justice for once. I dare the Governor to send more." He spits on the pavement most likely to insult the Governor.

"You alright?" I ask looking him over and also awed by the French accent. It sounded amazing! I happened to be a lover for accents ….

"I am fine. It's not my first dance. For all their teeth and claws these little foxes, they fight like puppies. Thank you my friends." He says placing his hands on Connor and my backs.

"I said I'd buy you both an ale but I'm expected somewhere else." He walks away towards I'm betting the same place as us, but whatever.

"Well, are you coming Connor?" I ask as he stands there for a second. He snaps out of his thoughts and nods. We walk in silence to the destination spot. I guess it's time to go start a tea party.

**A/N**

**Chapter 5! I'm glad to have Connor back :P It's more fun to write when he's around, though he won't always be … I would have continued farther, but I wanted to post chapter 5 as soon as possible, so the Boston Tea Party I guess will be next chapter … It'll probably be uploaded in about 2 and a half days (: Thanks once again for all the reviews and follows! I'm glad to see people actually do like this story! Till next time!**


End file.
